1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a movable floor type radiation diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of an imaging system of a medical diagnostic apparatus may include various imaging modalities such as an X-ray system, a computerized tomography (CT) system, an ultrasound system, an electronic beam tomography system, a magnetic resonance system.
The imaging system includes a radiation source and a radiation detector that are disposed to face each other. Radiation irradiated from the radiation source passes through a patient and reaches the radiation detector. The radiation detector detects variable attenuation of received radiation to generate an image.
For angiography, it is required to generate an image over a certain region in a height direction of a patient. To this end, in the related art, an examination table with a patient located thereon moves in a length direction of the examination table or a height direction of a patient. However, since the examination table moves, anxiety is caused to or in a patient, causing a reduction in accuracy of a diagnosis.